The Soul Key
(DS9 relaunch) | author =Olivia Woods | editor =Marco Palmieri & Margaret Clark | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =July 2009 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =301 | ISBN =ISBN 1439107920 | omnibus = | date =2377 & 2376 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} The Soul Key is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by Olivia Woods, published by Pocket Books in 2009. It is a continuation of the narrative in the so called ''DS9'' relaunch series and brings to a conclusion the Iliana Ghemor/mirror universe story arc begun in the Worlds of Deep Space Nine novels "Bajor: Fragments and Omens" and "The Dominion: Olympus Descending", and continued in Warpath and Woods' previous novel Fearful Symmetry. Publisher's description ;From the back cover :There is a void in the alternate universe that demands to be filled. Iliana Ghemor, the Cardassian operative who years ago was altered in both body and mind to replace Kira Nerys, dreams of fulfilling a prophecy that will mark her as the one true Emissary of that other reality -- a messianic figure who could lead her followers into an era of renewed hope...or an age of deepening darkness. :Ghemor's claim to the mantle of the Emissary is by no means certain, however, as the inexorable pull of providence tugs also at other souls who are swept into the vortex of the Prophets, the remote and timeless beings who have set these strange events in motion. :But the stakes are higher than anyone imagines: for the outcome of this struggle for the fate of one universe will ripple across many others, and become the key to unlocking a future that will prove to be the greatest trial yet for the heroes of station Deep Space 9. Summary References Characters ; :Julian Bashir • Sam Bowers • Ezri Dax • Etana Kol • Iliana Ghemor • • Ke Hovath • Ke Iniri • Kira Nerys • Mazagalanthi • Mikaela Leishman • Aaron McCallum • Fellen Ni-Yaleii • Nog • Raiq • Ro Laren • Shing-kur • Quark • Tariq Rahim • Krissten Richter • Benjamin Sisko • Taran'atar • Simon Tarses • Telal • Prynn Tenmei • Elias Vaughn ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Pennak • • • • • • :Akorem Laan • Dakahna Vaas • Dava Nikende • Cenn Desca • Corbin Entek • Kaleen Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • Kira Meru • Kira Pohl • Kira Reon • Kira Taban • Li Nalas (mirror) • Akellen Macet (mirror) • Odo • Drune Omek • Morad Pirak • Ataan Rhukal • Shakaar Edon • Strell Vekeer Locations ; :Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • B'hava'el system • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Grennokar • Harkoum ; :Akorem's Rock • • Bajoran wormhole • Raknal Station • • • • ; :Ashalla • Ashalla (mirror) • Fire Caves • Hedrikspool Province • Korvat (mirror) Starships and vehicles :Besinian freighter • • ''Defiant'' (mirror) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) ''Trager'' (mirror) Races and cultures ; :Arkenite • Ascendant • Bajoran • Cardassian • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Kressari • Lissepian • Nausicaan • Prophets • Romulan • Trill • Vulcan ; : • • • • • Besinian • Pah-wraith States and organizations :Bajoran Dissident Movement • Federation Starfleet • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Obsidian Order (mirror) • Terran Rebellion Bajoran Parliament • Dominion • Dominion (mirror) • Federation Alliance • Obsidian Order • Terran Empire • Tzenkethi Coalition (mirror) Ranks and titles :Emissary of the Prophets • intendant • kai • overseer • Regent of the Alliance • supreme legate Other references :ablative armor • Book of Ohalu • deka tea • democracy • d'k tahg • Dominion War • fusionstone • kellipate • messiah • Neuropulse device • nyawood • Occupation of Bajor • orb • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Paghvaram • phaser • pulse phaser • pulse phaser cannon • quantum resonance signature • quantum torpedo • Shri-tal • shroud • Speculations on the Architecture of the Celestial Temple • Tarkalean tea • Terran • turbolift • verteron • Vithi bulb • vole • Yarim Fel Syndrome Appendices *Early solicitations for this book used a basic stand-in cover, featuring the USS Defiant in battle. Later promotion of the book utilised an unfinished version of the final cover; refinements made to the final included a more refined image of the wormhole in the background; a wider crop of the hand, with more forearm on the cover; and making the "The" in the title the same size as the rest of the title font. Related stories Timeline The novel is set in 2377, starting concurrently with the final chapter of Side One of Fearful Symmetry. The novel also includes flashbacks detailing Iliana Ghemor's activities; these begin "nine months ago", shortly after Avatar and run through to "two days ago" with events parallel and adjacent to Unity, "Bajor: Fragments and Omens", "The Dominion: Olympus Descending", Warpath and Fearful Symmetry. | before=Fearful Symmetry| after=The Never-Ending Sacrifice|}} | nextMB=Honor|}} | prevdate=Invincible | nextdate= |}} | prevdate=Always a Price | nextdate=Collective Hindsight |}} | prevdate=Bajor: Fragments and Omens | nextdate=Failsafe |}} | prevdate=A Burning House | nextdate=Where Time Stands Still |}} | prevdate=Fearful Symmetry | nextdate=Unimatrix Zero |}} External link * Soul Key, The